


You make my heart (go boom boom boom)

by Rushi_Rush



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aromantic, Fluff, For minho especially, Jisung is gay as fuck, Love OT9 tho, M/M, Minho is gay for jisung too, The rest of stray kids are not mentioned, Uhm sexuality confusion, i cant tag, its good I swear, mostly - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rushi_Rush/pseuds/Rushi_Rush
Summary: Minho is confused about his sexuality but he eventually figures it out with the help of his best squirrel friend, Jisung. Though Jisung is the reason why Minho's sexuality goes to shit.





	1. Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! This is my first fic in the MinSung tag and im freaking pumped! I hope you all like it!!! And this is the first part so if you guys like it, then ill post more. So please comment and let me know if i should continue.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thank you!

"Do you like someone?"

A question Minho's been quite frequented with. The only thing is he doesn't have a proper answer for it. Minho's never had the chance to like someone or even think about that sort of thing. 

He's always been too busy studying and juggling his parents expectations to ever think about anything else. Though even when Minho finds himself thinking about crushes and love, he feels absolutely nothing. Not the spark, or the excitement that comes with love, according to his friends and romance books. He's always been neutral about this type of thing. Even thinking about it sometimes makes him uncomfortable.

So one day, when one of his absolute best friend Jisung asks him this question, he spills his feelings. He tells Jisung of how he never wants to like someone, how the thought of love sometimes repulses him, tells him that he doesn't know if thats the actual case or all of these things have stemmed from his insecurity.

Not surprisingly, Jisung's very supportive and claims that he might know something about why he feels that way. His best friend lets him know about different sexual orientations. As Jisung is a very active member of the LGBTQ+ community, he has alot of knowledge about this kind of thing.

After asking Minho a few questions, he concludes that Minho is probably aromantic. Someone who has no desire or appeal for love or sexual activities. Though this does not mean he can't date anyone, just that he potentially might not have overpowering feelings of being with someone. And Minho is fine with that. He feels relieved that he can now label his feelings, relieved that he's not as lost as before. 

But Minho didn't expect that one day the person who assured him of his aromanticisity would be the one to undo it.


	2. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho has a revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning. This shit is not well written. I did not beta this so if theres any mistakes pls ignore. Also you will notice there is quite some smiles in here so uhhh pls forgive me. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!

It was a fine, fine day. Jisung had invited him out for lunch (as always). They had decided to meet up at a cafe on the corner of Minho's apartment block. It was very cute and colourful and just sitting there made you happier. 

Minho wasn't in a great mood that day and didn't want to leave his bed. But he would do anything to make his Jisung happy so he sacrificed his emotions and laziness and got ready for their lunch date.

Upon entering, Minho was met with the sight of a bustling cafe and in the farthest corner of it he could spot Jisung on his phone, presumably playing a game.

He was in the middle of walking over when Jisung looks up at him and smiles one of the brightest smiles he's ever smiled. Just looking at that smile, Minho feels his mood lifting a little. He smiles back just as brightly and sits down across from him.

Jisung reaches for his hand over the table and Minho feels his heart stutter ever so slightly and he is shocked. He's always thought of himself as aromantic. Even though that didnt mean he couldnt have some romantic feelings, Minho always thought it would be that way. He hadnt expected his heart to stutter or his face to turn red. 

Jisung noticed his face flushing and immediately removed his hand, thinking Minho felt uncomfortable. As soon as his hand was gone, Minho felt empty but cleared his throat and started talking about whatever had happened that day. Jisung seemed to get the hint and immersed himself in the conversation, giving replies every now and then.

But Minho could feel that Jisung wasn't as happy as he had been. It looked like he was holding back and at certain times, he was lost in his thoughts. When they had finished filling their stomachs to the top and some more with food, Jisung seemed to be in a hurry and got up saying that he had an assignment to work on. Minho let him but not without a hug and Jisung had surprised him when he felt soft lips touching his cheek. Jisung separated himself from Minho with a red face and ran ahead towards the bus stop.

Minho stood there in shock and the place where his Jisung's lips had met his cheek was burning in a pleasant way.

He walked home in an absolute daze and fell onto his bed face first, trying to figure out why the squirrel had his heart running a 100km per hour.


	3. Doomed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung falls in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right heres another chapter for y'all! I hope you guys enjoy. Also there was this comment letting me know the difference between asexual and aromantic. I might have messed up a bit so im going to go back and just change the asexual to aromantic. THANK YOU FOR ENLIGHTENING ME IM SORRY I HAVE NO KNOWLEDGE!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!

When Jisung had first met Minho at his local university, he was stunned by his beauty. How had God went and made a human who was so ethereal and perfect?

He was ecstatic when he had approached Minho and they had both hit it off from the start. They were both interested in music, though Jisung leaned more towards the side of making music while Minho had been someone who loved making moves to fit the music. They were both kinda scaredy cats and loved walking to clear their thoughts.

After a few hang-outs, they already proclaimed themselves as each other's best friends and had trusted each other enough to reveal parts that they had never shown to anyone else. This had only worked in getting them even more close and 3 weeks into their friendship, they were inseparable.

Often times they did the same gesture or spoke the same which led them to create an inside joke that they were soulmates.

Jisung helped Minho when he was struggling with insecurities and handling his parents expectations and Minho had helped him when he was lost in this world, not knowing who he was or what purpose he served. They were each others best friends, soulmates, pillars. 

It was all going great. Until one day. Jisung had realized that whenever Minho looked at him, he felt special. When he laughed at what he said, he felt especially giddy and accomplished. When Minho depended on him and was scared for his future, he felt over protective and wanted to save Minho from all the evils in the world. When Minho let his Jisung depend on him, he felt safe and sound and calm in his presence. Jisung was extremely gay and he was aware of what had happened. He liked Minho.

He knew Minho had a preference for males over females but he was aromantic. Jisung himself had helped Minho reach that conclusion. Did that mean Minho would never return his feelings equally? Minho could like him but not as strongly as Jisung had liked him.

He wouldn't feel the strong attraction that Jisung felt whenever he was with Minho. He would never look into Jisung's eyes and want to fall in them. He would never want to push Jisung up against the wall and kiss him senseless. He would never love Jisung as Jisung loved him.

Fuck. He was in love. He was head over heels in love with Minho who was the most aromanticist he had ever met. He was doomed.


	4. Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho wants alot from Jisung. What he wants? He doesn't know that. Or does he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guysss! Im back with another shitty update i hope u guys like it!!! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!

Minho hadn't felt his mind being this muddled, not even when he was studying. This was the first Minho was so bemused and didn't have a clue on how to solve this problem. Was he not aromantic anymore? Could that even happen? 

How had he even managed to like Jisung? Did he even like Jisung? He had always thought that his feelings for Jisung were entirely platonic but now.. he wasn't so sure.

Did he want something from Jisung? If so, then what?

He wanted to spend every second he had with Jisung. He wanted to tell Jisung how beautiful he was and watch the blush spread across his cheeks. He wanted Jisung to kiss him again, on the cheek or anywhere he wanted. He wanted to feel his heart race as it did that day. 

That feeling. It made him feel alive. Minho was breathing but he had never felt as alive as that day. The adrenaline when he thought of Jisung kissing him. That feeling was addicting. 

Jisung was addicting, intoxicating.

Now that he knew how it felt when Jisung kissed him, he wanted it again and again. He never wanted to stop feeling that way.

God, fuck his aromanticisity. He liked Jisung and no one could convince him otherwise. Especially not his sexuality.

He was thirsting after Jisung.

(A/N: we all know how tHIRSTY minsung are for each other. I had to add that.)

Maybe he should tell Jisung. Jisung was hella gay and he knew that. There was a chance that Jisung liked him. Why else would he kiss him? Right?

This was too big of a risk and he didn't know if it was one he was willing to take. What if Jisung liked someone else? What if he stopped ta- pshh. That would never happen. They were best friends, soulmates. If this went wrong then they would continue on being friends. Their friendship would never change.


	5. Confessions and a new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho decides to take a risk. Jisung is upset. It works out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG GUYSS ITS THE LAST CHAPTER!!!! Thank you to all the the people who left me comments and kudos. You guys made me work harder! I love all of you guys ♡
> 
> Maybe we can become good friends too! Thank u for supporting me!
> 
> Bye bye!!!!

Minho had decided to take a risk because why the fuck not?

Actually he had decided to take the risk because ever since that HOLY day, Jisung had been acting distant and that was eating away at Minho's conscience. He didn't care about the outcome as long as Jisung was comfortable again and would stop pulling away whenever Minho got too close. He missed having his squishy squirrel friend cuddle him.

So one day, he decided to call Jisung over for a sleepover and even though he kept refusing at first, Minho managed to convince him. Jisung looked adorable when he walked into Minho's apartment in sweatpants and an oversized hoodie that looked similar to one that Minho had lost. 

Jisung put his overnight bag down in Minho's room and threw himself onto the couch, groaning silently. Minho moved towards Jisung slightly and put his hand on the younger's head. He could feel Jisung tense up but a few seconds of threading his hand through the younger's hair, he seemed to relax and melt into the couch.

Minho asked him if he was alright but he only replied with a hum and then proceeded to sit up on the couch. He leaned his head on the back of the couch and took a deep sigh. That sigh felt like it was filled with all the sadness that was trapped inside the small body of Jisung.

"Hey whats wrong? You know you can tell me." Minho questioned. Jisung looked too stressed out and Minho just wanted to help.

It looked like Minho said the wrong thing, because as soon as Minho uttered those words it was as if a switch was flicked on. Jisung rushed towards Minho's side of the couch with outstretched arms and buried himself in Minho's chest, heaving with sobs. He was shaking in Minho's arms and all he could do was wrap them around his Jisung and tell him everything was going to be okay.

The crying went on for 5 minutes but they felt like an eternity to Minho. His heart hurt thinking about what had caused his Jisung to become so frustrated. 

Even though the crying had stopped, Jisung kept shaking like a leaf and his breaths came in short gasps. Minho grabbed his arms and attempted to pull him but Jisung buried himself further into Minho's chest, shaking his head.

"You can't stay like this forever Jisung. Come on. Talk to me. Please. I am so worried." Minho attempted to coax Jisung to get up. Jisung replied but it got lost due to the fact that his face was stuck to Minho's chest.

"What did you say, Sungie? I can't hear you." Minho inquired. This made Jisung sit up. His eyes were rimmed with red and he stared straight into Minho's eyes.

"What if I want to?"

"Want to what?"

"Stay like that forever? Would you let me?" 

Oh. Was this a confession? The confusion must have shown up on Minho's face because Jisung replied immediately.

"Yes, this is a confession hyung. I know you are aromantic and all but I really like you. Tell me what do I do. You will never return my feelings." Jisung said in a rushed way, an indication that he was anxious and upset.

"Uh well I just realized something. I... i don't think I am aromantic. Well not anymore."

"What? How is that possible?"

"Let me complete what I was saying!" 

"Sorry, continue."

"Right. So as I was saying, I like you too. Or uhm potentially like you too. I.. ugh."

"Wait.... what the fuck? I thought-"

"Yeah i know i thought so too but apparently I can catch feelings too. I like you okay. Ever since the day you kissed me in the cafe. That day I was really confused because you made my heart beat faster and I... i wanted you to keep kissing me. I want to hold you and cuddle with you. I want to kiss you whenever I want and I want to spend all my time with you. I don't care whatever my sexuality is. I like you. Thats all I know." Minho might have stuttered alot during his confession and his face must be looking like a tomato by now but getting all of this off his chest brought him relief. 

He managed to look up at Jisung, who looked too shocked. His eyes were wide open and his mouth flopped like a fish out of water.

"Wait, hyung. You want me to kiss you all the time?"

"Is that all you heard from my heartfelt confession? You hormonal teenager!"

"Hey! You are too if you wanted me to kiss you all the time."

"I mean I am not denying I want that. Also yes."

"Yes to what?"

"Yes to the fact that you can stay in my arms forever if you want to. And im telling you what to do. Date me."

"Oh my god hyung! You are so eager. I mean I guess you should be. Since you want to kiss me all the time!"

"You squirrel! Fine. Go away. Don't become my boyfriend. I will just stay alone my whole life. I don't want you."

"Awe hyung! Don't be mad at me, pwease!!"

"Ew! I won't be mad, at one condition. Stop acting that way!"

"Okay hyung. Anything for you."

Both Minho and Jisung were smiling brightly at each other, Jisung's hands finding Minho's in the middle. Though Jisung ruined the moment by opening his mouth.

"Should we get to kissing now hyung?"

Hm. Guess the moment wasn't ruined after all.


End file.
